À vos ordres
by miriamme
Summary: P&P moderne. Un prince héritier en quête de liberté se cache sous les traits d'un prisonnier, une jeune officier dont l'unique préoccupation est de réhabiliter son frère aîné, accusé à tort de trahison et disparu lors d'une embuscade. Et si ces deux là se rencontraient dans les tranchées et que...
1. La mission de sauvetage

**Eh oui! J'avais encore une autre histoire (non terminée évidemment) dans mon sac à malice. Les merveilleux personnages crées par Jane Austen ne me laisseront-ils jamais en paix? Et vous par la même occasion? Vous êtes effectivement en droit de vous le demander puisque je me pose moi-même la question. Celles qui me connaissent mieux savent que je rêve d'écrire mes propres histoires. Que je comptais même m'y consacrer après Pas-à-pas. Il faut croire que j'ai encore besoin d'Élisabeth et William ou du lien qui s'est créé entre moi et certaines d'entre vous. De plus, ffnet est une excellente école. Alors voilà. Si vous avez encore le goût de lire l'une de mes fantaisies... voici un récit qui se décline dans les tranchées... je ne vous promets rien en ce qui concerne les délais de parution, soyez toutefois assurées que je vais la terminer... sur ce, bonne découverte. Miriamme**

_**Première partie**_

-_Capitaine Bennet au rapport, colonel,_ énonça clairement Élisabeth dans le petit appareil qu'elle tenait à la hauteur de sa bouche. Plissant les yeux comme un grésillement s'échappait de ses écouteurs, elle fit signe à son vis-à-vis de baisser le volume du poste de communication dont il avait la charge. _Pardon mon colonel, pourriez-vous répéter votre question? _demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur avant de se taire, froncer les sourcils puis fixer Charles Bingley tandis qu'il continuait à s'affairer autour du bloc de communication, _Nous_ _ne sommes plus que quinze mon colonel_, répondit Élisabeth tout en songeant à la centaine d'hommes dont ils devaient surveiller les allées et venues sous la pluie battante et du haut de cette butte. _Si l'on exclut les deux soldats que j'ai envoyés en éclaireurs, évidemment, _précisa-t-elle avant de hausser sa main gauche pour essayer de repousser les nombreuses mèches humides qui lui collaient au front comme des sangsues, au point de lui bloquer la vue.

_-Très bien. Voici l'ordre de mission que vient de me transmettre le général…_

-_Je vous écoute_, préféra intervenir Élisabeth espérant donner ainsi à Charles le temps nécessaire pour faire cesser le bruit de fond qui s'était amplifié dans l'appareil.

_-Vous devez aller récupérer les prisonniers qui sont dans le camp ennemi,_ s'étonna-t-elle d'entendre par la suite.

-_À vos ordres mon colonel, _énonça-t-elle difficilement avant de se faire violence à nouveau pour s'enquérir,_ et de combien de temps disposons-nous?_

_-Quelques heures tout au plus, _grimaça-t-elle en recevant sa réponse dans ses écouteurs.

_-C'est noté. Et les prisonniers? _S'intéressa-t-elle pour finir.

_-Un hélicoptère viendra vous chercher vers 18h capitaine Bennet. Passez-moi maintenant votre agent de communication, afin que je lui transmette les coordonnées._

-_À vos ordres_, lâcha-t-elle juste avant de retirer ses écouteurs et les tendre à l'homme qui la contemplait depuis un bon moment, affichant un air interrogateur.

_« Suis-je donc si facile à lire… »_ craignit-elle, sachant à quel point ses émotions ou plutôt sa difficulté à les camoufler lui avaient longtemps valu d'être réprimandée par ses supérieurs.

Devinant que le manque de sommeil et les dix jours de pluies diluviennes qui s'étaient abattues sur la région y étaient pour beaucoup dans cette difficulté qu'elle éprouvait maintenant à gérer ses émotions, Élisabeth se désintéressa de ce qui se passait du côté de son responsable des communications pour lorgner à sa droite, là où une partie de ce qui restait de ses hommes avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le camp ennemi alors que l'autre essayait tout simplement de dormir.

« _Mais qui donc arriverait à fermer les yeux sous une pluie pareille »_, grimaça-t-elle à l'idée de devoir annoncer à tous ceux qui s'étaient mis à espérer qu'à l'instar de tous les autres bataillons lâchés dans le coin, ils pourraient enfin mettre fin à cet interminable siège et rentrer au campement principal.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à ce qui était arrivé aux deux autres bataillons qui avaient été lâchés dans la zone ouest de cet imposant territoire ennemi et dont les corps avaient été retrouvés par ses deux éclaireurs avant la tombée de la nuit. Il y avait déjà plus de huit heures de cela.

_« Ai-je bien fait d'envoyer mes éclaireurs vérifier si la même chose s'était produite à l'est? »_ formula-t-elle dans son esprit tourmenté, sans avoir le luxe de se répondre puisque Charles se glissait déjà à ses côtés pour l'entendre décliner ses ordres.

_-Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant?_ Chuchota-t-il après qu'elle lui eut confié les grandes lignes de leur nouvelle mission.

_-Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à suivre le raisonnement de ceux qui donnent des ordres,_ ironisa-t-elle en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-On nous cache quelque chose, c'est certain,_ insista-t-il, d'un ton amer.

-_Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à trouver de quoi il s'agit… je ne suis pas de celles qui aiment concevoir des scénarios… pas assez d'imagination. Allez, viens… il nous faut rassembler les hommes. On a une mission de sauvetage à organiser… gardons à l'esprit que nous pourrons tous rentrer une fois que nous aurons retrouvé ces prisonniers,_ conclut-elle tout en se préparant à ramper vers le premier groupe de soldats dont elle était responsable.

_**L'attaque**_

-_Lizzie, tu sais où sont notées les coordonnées… s'il jamais il m'arrive quelque chose?_ lui demanda Charles Bingley à voix basse alors qu'il était allongé à même le sol et qu'ils attendaient tous que la jeune femme leur fasse signe d'avancer vers le camp ennemi, _tu sais quoi faire hein? _reprit-il une fois qu'elle eut hoché la tête de haut en bas, sans même le regarder, toute occupée qu'elle fût à surveiller le va-et-vient des hommes dans le campement autour duquel ils étaient groupés. _S'il advenait que nous ne soyons pas à l'heure, l'hélicoptère repartira sans nous et nous devrons donc nous mettre en quête d'un autre lieu sans savoir si nous serons en mesure de joindre nos supérieurs à nouveau…_

-_Situation bien résumée, lieutenant_, marmonna-t-elle toujours aussi concentrée. _Mais toi aussi tu devras faire ce que je t'ai dit si par malheur il m'arrivait quelque chose?_

_-J'irai moi-même prévenir ta famille si l'occasion m'en est donnée… Une promesse est une promesse, _s'engagea-t-il d'un ton solennel, ses yeux azur fixés sur elle.

_-Et moi… je préviendrai Caroline, _déclina la jeune femme à son tour avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le campement qui se trouvait directement devant elle et qu'un œil non exercé aurait nécessairement pris pour un simple village à cause entre autres, de la présence d'un important troupeau de chèvres et d'un groupe de jeunes enfants dont s'occupait une vieille dame en permanence. Sans doute une enseignante en avait conclu Élisabeth après avoir méticuleusement noté tout ce qui s'était passé dans le village sur une période de deux semaines. Mais, pour les soldats aguerris dont elle faisait partie, ces trompe-l'œil n'avaient pas fonctionné. Même si la majorité des individus qui circulaient dans le camp n'étaient pas habillés en conséquence, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains d'entre eux faisaient le guet alors que d'autres n'étaient là que pour détourner l'attention des éventuels observateurs.

Depuis les premiers jours d'ailleurs, le bataillon d'Élisabeth, alors composé d'une trentaine d'hommes avait déterminé le lieu où les prisonniers étaient retenus captifs, en raison, essentiellement, des corps que ceux-ci faisaient régulièrement sortir du bâtiment et des coups de feu qui précédaient immanquablement ces déplacements.

_-Qui sait combien d'hommes nous allons trouver là? _N'avait-elle pas rétorqué quand l'un de ses soldats avait soulevé la question. N'avait-elle pas été bien près de lui confier ce qu'elle pensait réellement, c'est-à-dire combien cette mission, lui semblait risquée, voire carrément suicidaire? Elle se félicitait toutefois de s'être ressaisie et d'avoir tout simplement fait dévier la conversation sur la mission de sauvetage à venir en commençant immédiatement à préciser le rôle de chacun.

_-Allons-y! _ordonna-t-elle lorsque les meilleures conditions furent enfin réunies et en s'efforçant d'ignorer la peur qui s'était enracinée dans ses veines.

Aussitôt que le premier de ses hommes fut repéré par l'ennemi, l'alerte fut donnée et les premiers coups de feu commencèrent à s'échanger entre les deux unités, concurrençant ainsi rapidement la pluie. Tout le faux village révéla alors sa vraie nature ou plutôt son vrai visage. Des hommes surgissaient de partout, brandissant leurs armes et lançant des insultes dans une langue qu'aucun des assaillants ne connaissait suffisamment, mettant en péril la mission que ceux-ci avaient reçue.

Lorsqu'une violente explosion projeta la jeune femme et tous ceux qui l'entouraient sur le sol, celle-ci se félicita d'avoir compris avant tous ses hommes que le bâtiment qui avait été érigé au centre du faux village et qui avait l'apparence d'un temple, était en fait leur réserve d'armes et de munitions.

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette seule présomption qu'elle avait misé pour s'assurer ou non de succès de cette mission de sauvetage. Levant la tête pour identifier celui dont la poigne la ramassa solidement par le bras, Élisabeth étudia craintivement le visage couvert de poussière de l'homme qui tentait maintenant de la hisser vers lui. Son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur ses lèvres, déplora que sa voix fût temporairement devenue inaudible conséquence directe de l'explosion, puis recommença enfin à respirer après avoir reconnu le regard azuréen du lieutenant Bingley.

Profitant finalement de la confusion et de la panique qui régnaient autour d'eux, Élisabeth s'accrocha à son Lieutenant et pointa en direction du deuxième plus gros bâtiment que comptait de village. Elle dut ensuite faire fi de la douleur que lui occasionnaient les deux entailles qu'elle devait certainement aux éclats de verre dont le sol était jonché. Tel que prévu initialement, deux des trois soldats désignés pour les couvrir vinrent grossir leur rang alors qu'ils arrivaient à mi-chemin. Bifurquant vers la droite en compagnie du lieutenant Bingley, Élisabeth le laissa s'occuper de celui qui résistait encore à l'assaut des deux autres et qui leur bloquait définitivement l'entrée.

Après avoir replacé son arme afin d'être parée à toute éventualité, Élisabeth attendit que Charles eut terminé de dégager l'entrée du bâtiment, puis pénétra prudemment dans celui-ci après avoir donné un bon coup de pied dans la porte. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas dans la première pièce que son estomac menaça de se retourner. En effet, une odeur insupportable mélangeant fumier, urine séchée et cadavres en état de putréfaction lui irrita violemment les narines, l'obligeant à porter la main à sa bouche pour éviter de vomir.

Lorsque Charles et les deux autres soldats pénétrèrent derrière elle et que la lumière extérieure trahit leur présence, une première salve aurait pu avoir raison d'elle, n'eut été de l'excellent réflexe de son lieutenant qui s'était empressé de la couvrir et la devançait déjà pour aller se positionner sur le seuil de la seconde pièce.

Pendant que Charles et l'un des deux soldats se préoccupaient de ceux qui leur tiraient dessus à partir de ce qui semblait être la plus grande pièce que comptait le bâtiment, Élisabeth ordonna à celui qui était resté auprès d'elle de retourner surveiller l'entrée puis pénétra prudemment dans la seconde pièce en prenant bien soin de rester à couvert.

Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la noirceur et dès que ses hommes se furent éloignés pour poursuivre ceux qui s'étaient repliés dans une pièce qu'elle avait préalablement évaluée comme étant identique à celle où elle se trouvait, Élisabeth tenta de déterminer si ce qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts correspondait la grille d'une cellule puis, une fois qu'elle en fut relativement certaine, elle agrippa la lampe torche qu'elle portait à la ceinture, l'alluma puis dirigea un très faible faisceau de lumière devant elle espérant ainsi éveiller l'attention d'éventuels prisonniers, en prenant pour acquis bien sûr qu'il y en eut quelques-uns et que ceux-ci fussent encore en vie.

Au moment où un pied fut révélé par le mince filet lumineux avec lequel elle survolait successivement chacune des cellules, le soulagement qui avait été son premier réflexe fut rapidement détrôné par la peur lorsqu'elle réalisa non seulement l'absence de barreaux devant le membre en question, mais en réalisant surtout, après avoir haussé la lampe torche, qu'un trousseau de clés était accroché à la ceinture de l'individu et qu'en prime, il tenait à la main l'arme blanche typique de l'ennemi.

Abaissant alors sa lampe pour dresser son arme, Élisabeth le vit alors sortir de son champ de vision et considéra qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester immobile. Incapable de se fier à son ouïe en raison de l'échange de tirs qui sévissait sans vraiment faiblir dans la pièce d'à côté, Élisabeth franchit prudemment la distance qui la séparait de l'endroit où elle avait aperçu l'individu pour la dernière fois, prête à faire feu et à moitié rassurée par l'étroit faisceau de lumière qui se déversait maintenant sur le sol et que l'homme n'aurait pas pu franchir sans se faire repérer.

Prudente, silencieuse, mais ô combien anxieuse, elle se figea au moment où un murmure se fit entendre derrière elle. Comme elle tournait la tête pour vérifier s'il s'agissait de son assaillant, quelque chose heurta violemment l'arme qu'elle tenait à deux mains. L'impact fut non suffisamment puissant pour que l'arme lui échappe, mais également beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse même songer à la rattraper. De plus, pendant que la lourde mitraillette valsait dans les airs, celui qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis un bon moment lança son pied vers l'avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber brusquement sur le sol. Le cri qui lui échappa comme sa tête heurtait le plancher rocailleux eut pour effet de surprendre son assaillant lui faisant ensuite envisager le pire en raison du silence qui s'ensuivit.

Comme pour donner raison à la jeune femme, au lieu d'en finir avec elle comme tout soldat l'aurait fait avec un ennemi, il chercha plutôt la preuve de ce qu'il avait déjà pressenti et utilisa la lampe torche qu'elle avait laissé tomber précédemment pour dévoiler une preuve de sa féminité qui, bien qu'elle fut toujours dissimulée sous l'uniforme, était maintenant parfaitement visible au vu de sa posture.

Dans le but évident de l'intimider, l'homme braqua ensuite la lampe torche sur le long sabre dont il comptait se servir pour se débarrasser d'elle. Toutefois, ce qui étonna réellement le capitaine au moment où elle braqua son regard sur l'arme en question, ce ne fut ni le sabre, ni même d'ailleurs la lueur sombre qui s'était allumée dans l'œil de son ennemi, mais plutôt le visage émacié d'un prisonnier qui contre toute attente et à l'aide de signes, lui proposait de l'aider à se débarrasser de celui s'approchait déjà d'elle et avait adopté la posture courbée d'un félin prêt à bondir.

Les yeux rivés sur l'ombre bestiale qui s'approchait d'elle avec l'intention évidente de l'asservir, Élisabeth n'eut pas besoin de jouer la peur. Celle-ci coulait dans ses veines depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il lui fût possible de se désintoxiquer. Elle se contenta de retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui semble assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse tenter de l'atteindre avec ses jambes.

« _Maintenant _» s'ordonna-t-elle à lorsqu'elle estima percevoir un bris dans la fluidité des mouvements de l'homme et qu'elle comprit que l'infime microseconde de déséquilibre dont elle était témoin et qui allait de pair avec l'incontournable transfert de poids qu'il devait effectuer avant de se jeter sur elle, constituait sa seule et ultime chance d'intervenir. Relâchant alors les jambes qu'elle avait précédemment repliées sur elle-même, elle projeta violemment ses deux pieds vers l'avant et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui lui sembla correspondre à celui que ferait un corps qui s'écraserait contre des barreaux de métal et se mit à espérer que l'impact et sa trajectoire seraient suffisants pour que celui-ci se soit retrouvé à portée de main du prisonnier et que bien entendu, celui-ci remplirait tiendrait parole.

Lorsque des cris étouffés arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle se redressa, repéra la lampe torche et la braqua en direction du bruit qui avait gagné en intensité pour découvrir que l'ennemi était toujours armé et qu'il tentait maintenant d'atteindre celui dont le bras entravait sa liberté à l'aide son sabre.

Après avoir désarmé l'ennemi à l'aide d'un coup de pieds, Élisabeth laissa le prisonnier en terminer avec lui, se préoccupant plutôt du trousseau de clés que l'homme portait à la ceinture.

-_Occupez-vous des autres prisonniers,_ ordonna-t-elle au soldat qui apparut devant elle après qu'elle se fut chargée d'éloigner le cadavre de l'homme qui s'était affaissé directement devant la cellule et qu'elle eut récupéré son arme.

_-Je ne serai pas assez rapide,_ rétorqua alors le prisonnier avant de saisir le bras de la jeune femme et orienter le faisceau de la lampe torche sur l'horrible blessure qu'il lui couvrait une bonne partie la cuisse.

-_Très bien_, déglutit-elle avant de lui tendre son arme, reprendre le trousseau de clés et lui ordonner, _c'est vous qui allez me couvrir alors._

_-Pas la peine d'ouvrir les cellules qui sont ici, _l'arrêta-t-il à nouveau,_ il ne restait plus que moi… passons dans la dernière pièce… _

Puisque de l'autre côté les tirs n'avaient pas encore cessé, bien qu'ils eussent passablement diminués et que l'homme qui l'accompagnait ne pouvait se déplacer autrement qu'en claudiquant, Élisabeth reprit son arme, s'approcha prudemment du cadre de porte et attendit d'avoir repéré le lieutenant Bingley avant d'ouvrir le feu et ordonner à celui qui venait tout juste d'arriver derrière elle de se rendre jusqu'à la cellule où son compagnon s'était réfugié.

_-Allez-y,_ le pressa-t-elle, _ne vous en faites pas, je vous couvre._

-_Au rapport lieutenant Bingley_, exigea-t-elle à voix basse lorsqu'elle parvint à la cellule à son tour et après avoir presque trébuché sur le corps de l'un des leurs qui gisait sur le sol.

_-Il y en reste deux,_ _capitaine_, murmura Charles entre deux tirs.

_-Très bien,_ décida-t-elle, _couvrez-moi pendant que j'ouvre les cellules._

_-Je crois que nous devrions attendre encore un peu, _opina le lieutenant sans pour autant cesser de tirer.

_-Et donner ainsi le temps à d'autres de venir porter main forte à ces deux-là, hors de question, _rétorqua Élisabeth tout en se détournant pour remettre son arme à celui dont la jambe s'était remise à saigner.

_-Laissez-moi me charger des cellules alors,_ suggéra finalement le lieutenant Bingley.

-_Non Charles_, utilisa-t-elle sciemment son prénom, _aucun tir n'est plus précis que le tien._

_-Très bien, mais sois… soyez prudente, _se reprit-il à la dernière seconde.

Une fois qu'Élisabeth eut réussi à ouvrir les huit cellules qui se trouvaient de leur côté, que Charles et les deux autres soldats eurent éliminés les deux derniers ennemis et qu'ils eurent également libéré les quelques prisonniers que comptaient les autres cellules, les deux officiers se consultèrent le temps de mettre au point un plan qui devrait nécessairement être révisé afin de tenir compte à la fois de ce qu'ils découvriraient en sortant du bâtiment et de l'état déplorable des prisonniers dont ils étaient désormais responsables.

-_Il y en a deux que nous ne pouvons absolument pas ramener avec nous,_ jugea le lieutenant Bingley la mort dans l'âme.

Refusant de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il lui incombait de faire avec ces deux hommes, Élisabeth ajouta, _nous aurons donc cinq prisonniers avec nous, si l'on compte celui qui nous a aidé…_

_-Mais qui nous ralentira, _évoqua aussitôt son compagnon.

-_On ne peut pas le laisser ici, sa condition ne l'exige pas,_ trancha finalement Élisabeth.

_**0oo0o0o0ooo0o**_

_« Nous sommes tous là_, se réjouit le prisonnier à la jambe ensanglantée, _tous sains et saufs_ _heureusement_ ». Grâce principalement à cette explosion dont il avait ressenti les effets de sa cellule et qui avait été le point culminant de cette mission de sauvetage.

Ils avaient bien essuyé d'autres tirs en sortant du bâtiment, mais rien, absolument rien, pas même le fait de savoir que le Capitaine était resté derrière pour « _achever_ » les deux prisonniers, ne pouvait ternir le sentiment de plénitude qui le gagnait **depuis**, et **parce qu**'il était sorti de cet enfer. Enfer dans lequel il était entré trois mois plus tôt.

Pendant que cinq des sept survivants de l'unité du capitaine Bennet s'affairaient à rassembler ce qu'il leur fallait absolument ramener avec eux en même temps que les prisonniers, dont il déplorait d'alourdir les rangs, l'estropié répugnait maintenant à évoquer ces longs mois pendant lesquels, le temps d'une mission qui avait horriblement mal tournée, il avait troqué son titre de _prince héritier_ pour celui de _capitaine_.

Ayant compris depuis fort longtemps quel homme de son unité l'avait trahi en révélant sa présence à l'ennemi, William savait fort bien que s'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, ça avait tout à voir avec la décision qu'il avait prise d'arracher son insigne quelques minutes à peine avant que son groupe ne tombe dans un piège.

-_Le capitaine vient tout juste de revenir, on va bientôt se remettre en route_, le fit sursauter celui qui arrivait près de lui, muni d'une trousse de premiers soins. _Je suis ici pour bander votre jambe, _annonça-t-il avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés puis grimacer en découvrant la blessure en question.

_-Capitaine! Capitaine!_ entendit-il alors le lieutenant Bingley interpeller la jeune femme comme celle-ci passait devant lui, arborant un air sombre qui avait certainement tout à voir avec la décision d'abandonner les deux prisonniers qu'elle avait été obligée de prendre un peu plus tôt et qui l'avait forcée ensuite à rester derrière eux afin d'offrir à ces agonisants la chance d'abréger leur souffrance.

-_Ça va aller lieutenant_, prétendit-elle en s'écartant de celui qui, n'eut été de la présence des autres soldats, l'aurait certainement recueillie dans ses bras, du moins est-ce ainsi que William interpréta le trouble qu'il perçu chez le lieutenant Bingley, une seconde avant qu'il interpelle la jeune femme à nouveau et lui assène ainsi un direct au cœur.

_-Capitaine Bennet! Nous sommes prêts à lever le camp._

«_Avait-il bien entendu_? » s'interrogea-t-il alors avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui rangeait maintenant ses pansements pour lui demander, _Soldat_, _quel est le nom de votre supérieur?_

_-Il s'agit du capitaine Élisabeth Bennet, _annonça-t-il, avant de préciser non sans fierté_, et je ne vous apprends rien j'imagine en vous disant que y'a pas meilleur officier!_

Par quelle ironie du sort se retrouvait-il à nouveau en compagnie d'un Bennet? se découragea-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et serrer les lèvres. « _Élisabeth !_» se remémora-t-il alors, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de la sœur de celui qui avait servi sous ses ordres. Celui-là même qui l'avait trahi, qui les avait tous trahis! Celui-là même en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance à tort : JASON BENNET!

… _**À suivre...**_

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début? Me permettez-vous de continuer?**


	2. Puma HC1

**Je ne suis pas davantage Jane Austen qu'une spécialiste de la guerre et son déroulement. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les merveilleux personnages de cette merveilleuse auteure. Soyez donc indulgentes envers les libertés que je m'autorise avec l'histoire originale. Pour celles que ça intéresse, sachez que dans mon esprit, le conflit armé se déroule sur un territoire comme le Vietnam. En ce qui concerne le titre de Prince de William, il vous faut également accepter que la famille Darcy règne sur l'Angleterre à la place de la famille royale actuelle. D'autres détails suivront dans les chapitres subséquents. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de publier un commentaire. N'hésitez jamais à le faire. Vous n'avez pas idée de la joie que vous me procurez lorsqu'en rentrant d'une longue journée avec mes élèves, je trouve l'un de vos commentaires dans ma boite mail. Ça me motive tellement et me pousse à écrire plus vite. Bonne lecture: Myriam**

**_Deuxième partie_**

_« Le premier groupe est certainement sur le point d'arriver au point de rencontre_, évalua le capitaine après avoir consulté sa montre. Levant ensuite la tête vers le sommet de la butte qu'ils n'en finissaient plus d'escalader, elle scruta attentivement l'amoncellement de nuages, se doutant bien qu'en raison de leur envergure, elle ne pourrait pas apercevoir l'hélicoptère. _Au moins quatre prisonniers seront bientôt en sécurité_ » se réjouit-elle pour finir après avoir lorgné en direction de l'homme que les quatre hommes qui constituaient son équipe avaient installé dans un brancard improvisé et transportaient vaillamment depuis bientôt quarante-cinq minutes.

Puisque le silence était de rigueur, la jeune femme repensa alors à cette ultime mission qu'on lui avait confiée et se demanda finalement si l'homme qu'elle ramenait avec elle, n'était pas justement celui que le colonel souhaitait récupérer à tout prix.

Bien qu'elle n'ait repéré aucun insigne sur ce qui restait de son uniforme, elle comprenait que ce soldat se distinguait nettement des autres prisonniers et estimait même qu'il devait s'agir d'un officier. « _Il en a effectivement l'étoffe_ » estima-t-elle en songeant qu'il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait expliquer qu'il eut été capable de faire preuve d'un tel sang-froid au moment de sa libération. Ça s'entendait également par sa manière de s'adresser aux autres soldats sans oublier qu'à deux reprises au moins, elle l'avait entendu employer des termes militaires techniques qu'un simple soldat pouvait difficilement connaître.

Tout en continuant à l'observer à la dérobée, elle réussit finalement à mettre le doigt sur un élément beaucoup personnel et donc plus troublant. Sous certains aspects, cet homme lui rappelait son frère aîné. Celui dont le corps ne serait jamais rendu à sa famille parce que jamais retrouvé. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux comme elle évoquait celui que l'armée avait officiellement déclaré mort depuis que le délai prescrit s'était écoulé.

S'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur, elle se souvint du jour où deux fonctionnaires étaient débarqués chez ses parents pour leur apprendre que Jason était porté disparu, puis, ne put se retenir de répéter mentalement la formule froide et expéditive qu'avait employé le corps d'armée dans la lettre que la famille Bennet avait reçue un mois plus tard :

« _**Conformément à l'article 125-4 du contrat liant le soussigné à son employeur et tenant compte des risques inhérents à l'ordre de mission à laquelle il avait accepté de participer de son plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause, vous trouverez ci-joint, l'avis de décès de l'officier Jason Bennet**_ ».

C'était justement parce qu'elle était déterminée à ce qu'une situation comme celle-là ne se reproduise pas, qu'elle avait arraché cette promesse à son lieutenant.

_-Entendez-vous, capitaine_? l'interpella l'un de ceux qu'elle envoyait toujours en éclaireur puisque ses sens étaient nettement plus aiguisés que la moyenne des soldats.

-_Oui, je l'entends, _confirma-t-elle avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre leur petit groupe_, mais méfiez-vous les gars, l'ennemi pourrait bien l'avoir entendu aussi, _leur rappela-t-elle comme elle reprenait ses lunettes d'approche et les devançait pour aller jeter un œil de l'autre côté.

_-C'est un Puma HC.1 »,_ identifia-t-elle le type d'hélicoptère aussitôt qu'elle eut la chance de mieux l'observer. _Le premier groupe s'en approche, _releva-t-elle après avoir chaussé ses lunettes. _Eh Merde_, s'exclama-t-elle l'instant d'après, en découvrant que des soldats ennemis arrivaient de l'autre côté et avaient manifestement l'intention de surprendre le lieutenant Bingley et les prisonniers qui l'accompagnaient.

_-Combien sont-ils?_ L'interrogea un autre soldat après avoir posé le brancard sur le sol et avoir rampé jusqu'au capitaine.

-_Je dirais une trentaine, sergent Johnson_, estima la jeune femme tout en continuant à se demander comment prévenir Charles du danger éminent. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le bruit que faisait l'engin en question et que son ami ne pourrait pas davantage distinguer le grésillement de son walkie-talkie qu'un hurlement, aussi puissant soit-il.

Après avoir tendu ses lunettes d'approche au sergent Johnson et lui avoir ordonné de garder un œil sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, le capitaine revint vers les trois autres soldats et en désigna deux à qui elle s'empressa de transmettre ses directives.

_-Vous allez descendre en direction de l'appareil tout en restant à couvert derrière les rochers. Lorsque vous serez assez près du Puma, vous ouvrirez le feu sur l'ennemi. Cela aura au moins le bénéfice de révéler leur présence aux nôtres, _conclut-elle avant de les accompagner jusqu'au sommet de la butte et les regarder disparaître.

-_Vous auriez dû les accompagner,_ commenta le prisonnier comme elle reprenait les lunettes d'approche des mains du sergent. Faisant aussitôt volteface pour le dévisager, elle se demanda sérieusement si la grimace qui lui déformait les lèvres lui était réservée ou s'il était tout bonnement souffrant. Compte tenu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux causes, elle ravala la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et retourna plutôt s'installer au sommet de la butte afin de suivre la progression des soldats dont elle s'était départie.

Lorsque les deux soldats restants furent également revenus s'accroupir à côté d'elle et qu'ils eurent terminé d'étudier la situation précaire de Charles et des hommes qui l'accompagnaient, Élisabeth ne fut même pas surprise d'entendre le sergent mentionner, _le prisonnier a raison_. _On aurait dû y aller tous les cinq._

_-Êtes-vous en train de suggérer qu'on aurait dû le laisser seul ici? _s'indigna Élisabeth.

-_Je suis d'avis qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller_, commenta-t-il alors tout en invitant sa supérieure à jeter un œil sur le prisonnier.

Élisabeth réalisa alors que celui-ci avait réussi à libérer les deux longues perches qui constituaient les côtés de son brancard et se préparait maintenant à recycler une partie de sa couche de toile pour en faire des petits coussins.

_-Plutôt ingénieux, _reconnut-elle une fois qu'elle eut compris que celui-ci essayait de se fabriquer des béquilles.

Les deux soldats envoyés en renfort venaient tout juste d'arriver à mi-chemin du parcours quand l'ennemi ouvrit finalement le tir s'en prenant directement à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore embarqués, atteignant deux soldats, dont un mortellement.

Pendant que la riposte s'organisait à bord de l'hélicoptère, les deux soldats embusqués en profitèrent pour aller rejoindre le seul homme qui n'était pas encore montré dans l'appareil et unirent leurs efforts à ceux du lieutenant Bingley pour repousser l'ennemi qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

-_Allons-y,_ décida alors Élisabeth_, il faut absolument qu'on aille leur prêter main-forte nous aussi,_ décida-t-elle avant de ranger ses lunettes d'approche et faire signe à ses hommes de retourner auprès du prisonnier afin de le soutenir pendant la descente.

_-Pas la peine, je me contenterai de ceci_, rétorqua-t-il pendant qu'il plaçait ses béquilles improvisées sous ses aisselles, _quitte à traîner derrière._

_-C'est vous qui voyez, _se résigna-t-elle à ne pas insister tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route et qu'en elle naissaient deux craintes distinctes; que l'ennemi réussisse à s'emparer de l'hélicoptère ou encore que le pilote reçoive l'ordre de partir sans eux.

L'obligation de demeurer à couvert pendant la descente les contraignit à avancer si lentement que le prisonnier n'eut finalement aucun mal à les suivre. Toutefois, rendue à mi-chemin, lorsqu'elle constata que les tirs s'intensifiaient des deux côtés, que le lieutenant Bingley n'était toujours pas monté à bord de l'hélicoptère et que l'ennemi s'était suffisamment rapproché pour tenter une percée, Élisabeth ordonna à ses hommes d'accélérer la cadence.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'engin, Élisabeth et ses hommes vinrent tout naturellement engraisser le rang des soldats qui tentaient de maintenir l'ennemi à distance. Charles Bingley quant à lui, profita plutôt de leur présence très efficace pour s'effacer un peu, recharger son arme et surveiller de près la progression du prisonnier.

Au moment où Élisabeth fit signe aux deux hommes qui étaient arrivés avec elle de monter bord du Puma, le prisonnier avait presque déjà atteint l'appareil et put finalement être totalement pris en charge par le lieutenant Bingley.

_-Il faut que tu embarques la première Élisabeth, _lui suggéra celui-ci en désignant le soldat qui lui tendait déjà la main du haut de l'appareil, _le prisonnier est trop lourd pour toi_, insista-t-il avant de soupirer de soulagement en la voyant obtempérer.

Bien que l'effort fourni par le lieutenant pour pousser le corps du prisonnier fut récompensé, il n'en reste pas moins que le soldat qui l'avait agrippé à l'aide de ses deux mains, passa bien près de l'échapper au moment où le pilote, préoccupé par l'avancée soudaine de l'ennemi prit peur et mit brusquement les gaz.

_-Attention!_ hurla le capitaine Bennet avant de se tourner vers le pilote pour lui ordonner de se poser.

Mais le mal était fait.

-_Trop tard,_ s'exclama d'ailleurs le sergent Johnson avant de se remettre à mitrailler l'ennemi.

Constatant qu'à gauche de l'hélicoptère trois hommes s'étaient emparés de Charles et que de l'autre côté l'ennemi n'avait ralenti sa course que pour éviter les tirs qui continuaient de provenir de l'appareil, Élisabeth sentit la panique la gagner et chercha immédiatement à faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'arriver à évaluer la situation le plus froidement possible.

_-Attention au décollage, _entendit-elle tout à coup le pilote annoncer d'une voix paniquée. Plus que jamais décidée à secourir son ami et consciente qu'elle ne disposait que de quelques secondes, Élisabeth se préoccupa tout d'abord de celui-ci qui depuis le tout début de la mission s'était imposé en protecteur et risquait fort de faire obstacle à son plan. Elle se préparait même à le tasser brusquement faute de trouver une autre solution quand un infirmier intervint et la sauva in extremis.

_-Où est le prisonnier qui est blessé à la jambe? _Demanda-t-il directement au sergent Johnson, permettant à la jeune femme de mettre son plan à exécution.

Après s'être extirpée de l'habitacle, Élisabeth se laissa tout bonnement glisser le long de la carlingue jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol. Aussitôt qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle leva son arme et fit feu en direction de celui des trois hommes qui menaçait le lieutenant Bingley et l'atteignit mortellement. Puisque ses deux comparses eurent la très bonne idée de prendre la fuite, Élisabeth put enfin abaisser son arme puis aller rejoindre le lieutenant Bingley afin de l'aider à se relever.

_-Monte Charles!_ Le pressa-t-elle ensuite avant de caler son arme dans le creux de son épaule et se positionner de manière à le couvrir, sachant très bien qu'une fois à l'abri derrière les rochers, les deux fuyards riposteraient.

Elle venait tout juste d'en blesser un autre quand elle se trouva à court de munitions. Sans aucune hésitation, elle jeta son arme sur le sol puis se mit à courir en direction de l'hélicoptère, priant pour que son ami fût déjà à bord et que les tirs qui provenaient de l'appareil fussent suffisants pour décourager le dernier tireur.

Les cris ou plutôt les avertissements qui provinrent soudainement de l'appareil lui confirmèrent que le pilote allait tenter de décoller de nouveau.

-_Sautez_! la pressa Matthew Johnson comme l'appareil se mettait en mouvement. Ses mains accrochèrent celles du sergent à l'instant même où le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Une fois que le sergent eut terminé de la hisser à l'intérieur de l'appareil et qu'elle eut pris conscience de la cohue qui régnait un peu partout dans le vaste habitacle, Élisabeth chercha tout naturellement Charles des yeux, fut soulagée par le hochement de tête plein de reconnaissance qu'il lui fit puis lorgna en direction de la cabine de pilotage, déterminée à obtenir les explications qu'elle estimait mériter.

_-Les ordres sont les ordres, capitaine! _se défendit le pilote en retirant ses écouteurs.

_- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, _formula-t-elle stratégiquement d'un ton faussement mielleux,_ votre mission, n'était-elle pas de ramasser tous les survivants pour les ramener à la base?_

_-Euh non, _déglutit-il avant d'ajouter_, pas tout à fait, capitaine._

_-Expliquez-vous… _le pressa-t-elle après avoir froncé les sourcils.

-_Notre mission principale était de ramener le pri… _s'arrêta-t-il subitement avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et se reprendre aussitôt, _**les prisonniers**_, _de ramener les prisonniers_.

-_Un appel de la base, chef!_ Se permit de les interrompre le copilote.

Manifestement très heureux de la diversion, le pilote replaça ses écouteurs puis rétorqua, _Puma 647 en route, je répète, Puma 647 en route. Mission réussie, monsieur, _conclut-il après avoir brièvement écouté ce que lui racontait son interlocuteur.

Devinant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de cet homme, Élisabeth quitta le poste de pilotage, jeta un œil vers le fond de l'appareil, scruta les civières les unes après les autres puis tenta de trouver un siège vide, le plus près possible de l'endroit où le lieutenant avait été placé par les infirmiers.

_-Oh ça, _désigna-t-elle l'arrière de ses deux chevilles_, ne vous en faites pas pour si peu, je ferai un saut à l'infirmerie en arrivant à la base, occupez-vous donc principalement des prisonniers._

Jetant un œil en direction de Charles qui semblait dormir et dont les traits s'étaient visiblement adoucis, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, se cala dans son siège puis serra les lèvres. Dire qu'elle était passée si près de le perdre lui aussi. Elle chassa d'un geste rageur les larmes qu'elle sentait monter au coin de ses yeux et qu'elle devait à une autre histoire, une autre perte qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer par peur de la rendre concrète.

« _Je n'y croirai, que lorsqu'on m'aura montré le corps de mon frère_ » se souvenait-elle avoir balancé au visage du général lorsqu'il était venu dans sa tente pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

_-Jason est loin d'être la seule victime pourtant. Son chef de mission de même qu'une bonne partie des soldats de son unité ont également été éliminés ou capturés par l'ennemi_, avait ajouté le général croyant sans doute que ces informations allaient atténuer sa peine.

-_Voilà ce qui arrive quand un Prince s'improvise soldat_, n'avait-elle pas pu retenir. Faisant ainsi écho à ce que les journaux avaient publié au moment où l'armée avait révélé que le Prince William Darcy avait joint ses rangs.

-_Capitaine Bennet, surveillez vos paroles!_ l'avait-grondée le général avant de prendre congé d'elle et la laisser seule avec sa peine.

« _Et que dire de ceux qui ont accusé Jason de trahison? Se sont-ils gênés eux? Leur a-t-on demandé de surveiller leurs paroles? _Aurait-elle réellement voulu lui lancer par la suite. Car non seulement pouvait-elle répondre NON à chacune de ces questions, mais encore s'appuyait-elle sur le fait que les survivants de cette mission ratée n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à traîner le nom de son frère dans la boue…_ Alors, pourquoi moi je devrais me taire?_ » Avait-elle finalement jeté contre les murs de sa tente avant de s'écraser sur son lit de camp, se défouler sur son oreiller puis s'inquiéter de la réaction de ses parents.

Gardant encore les yeux fermés pendant quelques minutes, Élisabeth utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour diriger ses pensées vers le rapport qu'il lui faudrait nécessairement rédiger concernant tout d'abord la longue mission de surveillance pour laquelle elle avait pris de nombreuses notes puis finalement la mission de sauvetage qui lui avait valu de ramener cinq prisonniers dont celui qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Le fait de penser à lui la poussa à ouvrir les yeux et à lorgner dans sa direction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise toutefois de découvrir que celui-ci était également en train de la dévisager. Toutefois, comme il détourna la tête le premier et quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle eut décidé de soutenir son regard, Élisabeth put donc en profiter pour continuer son examen. Elle reconnut chez lui, comme chez Jason lorsqu'il revint de sa première mission d'importance, les stigmates de la fatigue, de la peur de même que les caractéristiques physiques qu'on associe habituellement à la déshydratation et au manque de nourriture. S'intéressant ensuite à sa jambe, Élisabeth constata avec stupéfaction que celle-ci avait déjà été soigneusement bandée.

_«Y'en a qui ont droit à la totale…_ » Songea-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil sur les autres patients et se voir confirmer qu'à l'exclusion de ce prisonnier, aucun autre n'avait été pris en charge. Sans compter que l'état de certains d'entre eux était bien plus critique que le sien.

_« Un officier, certainement… » _Décida-t-elle, commençant déjà à se demander de quelle manière elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur lui sans attirer l'attention.

_**0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0**_

Une fois que l'hélicoptère se fut posé sur le sol poussiéreux du campement principal et que les moteurs furent coupés, Élisabeth jeta un œil par la fenêtre et fut très heureuse de constater que le colonel Bradley était là pour les accueillir.

Puisqu'il lui incombait, en tant que chef de mission, de descendre la première, elle ne put retenir sa réaction de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le colonel préciser que les prisonniers devaient être évacués prioritairement.

Parce qu'elle suivit des yeux tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, Élisabeth se trouva donc aux premières loges pour assister à la concrétisation de ce qu'elle avait déjà quelque peu pressenti, c'est-à-dire que le mystérieux prisonnier était ce qui leur avait valu d'être tous secourus et non l'inverse. Comment expliquer autrement qu'après avoir salué le colonel manière officielle et avoir discuté avec lui pendant quelques minutes, celui-ci ait été pris en charge par un groupe d'infirmiers qui ne portaient absolument pas les couleurs officielles du corps d'armée auquel elle appartenait. De plus, pas moins de trois médecins s'agglutinèrent autour de lui et l'entraînèrent vers une longue caravane qu'Élisabeth n'avait encore jamais vue sur la base.

_-Capitaine Bennet! Je vous félicite. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail là-bas_, la félicita le colonel lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant lui à son tour.

_-Merci. Il me tarde de vous remettre mon rapport et d'en discuter avec vous monsieur, _lui annonça-t-elle avant de le quitter pour aller ramasser le peu de matériel qui lui appartenait.

Aussi pressée qu'elle eut déclaré l'être d'en finir avec son rapport, Élisabeth prit tout de même le temps de regagner sa tente et de faire sa toilette avant de s'asseoir devant sa table de travail et sortir le minuscule calepin qu'elle portait sur elle en permanence.

Gaspillant ensuite quelques secondes pour relire la première page de celui-ci, Élisabeth survola la liste sur laquelle étaient scrupuleusement notés les noms de tous les soldats et officiers qui avaient accompagné son frère lors de sa dernière mission et déclina d'une voix méprisante et nasillarde, le seul nom de la liste qu'elle avait pris la peine de surligner.

_-Commandant William Darcy…._

-_T'es déjà au courant?_ La fit sursauter le lieutenant Bingley comme il pénétrait dans sa tente.

_-Charles!_ s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se relevant pour l'accueillir, _mais de quoi parlais-tu à l'instant? De quoi crois-tu que je suis au courant?_

_-Oh, c'est parce que tu prononçais son nom quand je suis entré. Tu as mentionné William Darcy, _vérifia-t-il.

-_Oui, effectivement, _affirma-t-elle avant de hausser son calepin et désigner une ligne, _mais c'est parce que son nom figure sur la liste des hommes qui étaient avec Jason au moment de sa mo… disparition,_ se reprit-elle en grimaçant.

_-Alors, tu dois être contente non? _présuma-t-il alors.

_-Contente? Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais contente? _S'enquit-elle après avoir froncé les sourcils.

_-Et bien tout simplement parce que tu auras enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui s'est passé au moment de la disparition de ton frère, _lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

_-Mais enfin, pourquoi dis-tu ça? _Le contemplait-elle maintenant avec perplexité et irritation.

_-Mais parce qu'on l'a ramené avec nous, voyons, _mentionna-t-il en même temps qu'il réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris de qui il parlait,_ le prisonnier à la jambe blessée…_

_-Ne me dis pas que c'est William Darcy? Que cet homme est le Prince? _Le contemplait-elle abasourdie pendant que tout se mettait en place dans sa tête.

_-Oui, mais qui l'eut cru hein? Tu te rends compte Lizzie, on a sauvé la vie d'un Prince._

_-En tout cas, si c'est vrai, il faut absolument que je lui parle, _décida-t-elle brusquement, _si ça se trouve, il est le mieux placé pour rétablir les faits, _affirma-t-elle, une seconde avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de sa tente.

-_Arrête Lizzie_, intervint-il en lui bloquant le chemin, _tu oublies un peu vite que cet homme vient de passer plus de quatre mois en captivité. Même s'il le voulait, il ne sera certainement pas capable de rédiger son rapport dès maintenant. Sans compter que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à qui il va devoir rendre des comptes._

_-Sa famille, le ROI, _énuméra-t-elle alors_, ouais, tu as sans doute raison, _céda-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir devant son bureau et exhaler un profond soupir.

_-C'est comme toi d'ailleurs… _intervint-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'empêcher de ramasser son stylo.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _protesta-t-elle en étirant la main pour essayer de le reprendre.

_-Je t'interdis de commencer ton rapport avant d'avoir mangé un bon repas_, ordonna-t-il.

_**0oo0o0oo0o0o0o**_

Après avoir passé la moitié du repas à manger du bout des lèvres et l'autre moitié à bouder Charles pour l'avoir entraînée là où on n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de la dévisager, Élisabeth repoussa son plateau puis se dirigea vers la sortie du mess des officiers.

« _Quelle sotte j'ai été_ », se réprimanda-t-elle, _comment ai-je pu croire que le fait de ne pas m'avoir sous les yeux pendant quelques semaines leur permettrait d'oublier cette affaire?_ »

Pour la narguer une fois de plus comme elle arrivait à l'extérieur, elle constata que la caravane aménagée dans laquelle le prisonnier avait été emmené un peu plus tôt s'était rapprochée de la tente du colonel et donc également de la sienne. À travers la seule fenêtre qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle était, Élisabeth distingua la silhouette du colonel et présuma qu'il était en pleine discussion avec le fameux Prince.

_-Je suis désolé Lizzie, si j'avais su que ça se reproduirait, _s'excusa Charles en arrivant derrière elle et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_-Ce n'est rien Charles_, mentit-elle en se raidissant imperceptiblement.

_-Colonel!_ Saluèrent-ils tous les deux l'officier comme celui-ci sortait de la caravane et refermait la porte derrière lui.

_-Ah! _S'exclama-t-il en même temps qu'il leur fit signe de s'approcher_, vous tombez vraiment bien tous les deux_. _Veuillez me suivre, j'ai à vous parler._

**0oo0o0oo0oo0**

_-Pour tout vous dire colonel, on se doutait bien que vous n'enverriez pas tout un détachement pour sauver de simples prisonniers, _admit Élisabeth une fois que l'officier fut revenu sur le sujet avec eux.

_-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si l'ennemi avait découvert son identité, _commenta le colonel.

_-C'est sous ses ordres que servait son frère, n'est-ce pas?_ Osa aborder Charles le premier.

_-Affirmatif. Nous apprendrons donc enfin comment il est mort… et dans quelle circonstance surtout, _évoqua-t-il prudemment.

_-C'est une sacrée chance d'être tombé sur lui alors, _opina Charles à nouveau en prenant la jeune femme à partie.

_-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous! Et, ce que vous allez trouver encore plus merveilleux que ça, _reprit le colonel d'une voix joyeuse,_ c'est que vous serez tous les deux décorés._

_-Vraiment? _s'exclama Charles, interloqué.

_-Le lieutenant et moi on n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres, colonel, _se pressa de banaliser Élisabeth avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Charles. _Mais quoi, c'est vrai? _bougonna-t-elle avant de déglutir puis se ressaisir.

_-Mais ce que vous ignorez certainement aussi, c'est que vous recevrez sous peu une récompense financière de même qu'une distinction honorifique…_

Hésitant entre crier son indignation ou sauter de joie, Élisabeth garda résolument le silence et se contenta de rouler des yeux tandis que Charles s'épanchait suffisamment pour deux.

_-D'ailleurs, à cet égard, le Prince souhaiterait également s'entretenir avec vous deux dès que possible. Je vous suggère même d'y aller maintenant, _ajouta-t-il ensuite avant de pointer en direction de Charles et préciser, _mais allez-y seul pour l'instant lieutenant, car je n'ai pas encore fini de m'entretenir avec le capitaine. Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, évidemment, _vérifia-t-il un peu tardivement auprès de la jeune femme, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle allait accepter.

_-Bien monsieur, _rétorqua Charles avant d'effectuer un salut militaire et se diriger vers la porte.

Pendant que son ami quittait la tente et que le colonel se servait une tasse de café, Élisabeth sentit l'espoir renaître en elle.

_«Ce ne peut être qu'un bon signe pour Jason…» _s'encouragea-t-elle avant de s'asseoir devant le colonel et lui sourire.

_**0oo0o0ooo0o0**_

-_Vous avez demandé à me voir Votre Altesse_, bégaya Charles une fois que l'infirmier l'eut laissé seul en compagnie du Prince.

_-Je vous en prie, lieutenant Bingley, appelez-moi commandant Darcy? Nous ne sommes pas au palais ici, _l'encouragea-t-il.

_-À vos ordres, commandant, _rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

_-Le colonel m'a confié que vous alliez bientôt rentrer en Angleterre?_ _Est-ce vrai?_

_-On vous a bien renseigné. Il était prévu depuis bien avant notre dernière mission que je retourne en Angleterre pour quelques semaines. _

_-Bien… alors, voilà, si ça vous convient, pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous offrir une place à bord de mon avion privé, _lâcha-t-il enfin le morceau.

_-Je suis très honoré, mais je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, _bégaya Charles, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

_-Je n'ai pas changé depuis ce matin… je suis le même homme que celui auquel vous avez sauvé la vie, lieutenant, _tenta-t-il de l'amadouer.

_-Et moi je suis un soldat Votre Altesse et à cet égard, je n'ai fait que mon devoir… tout comme le capitaine Bennet d'ailleurs… il faut tout de même admettre que c'est elle qui vous a trouvé, _souhaita-t-il préciser.

_-Oui, je sais, _admit-il à contrecœur,_ toutefois puisque je dois rentrer à Londres d'ici 24 heures et que vous souhaitez vous-même quitter le camp, quoi de plus normal que je vous offre une place à bord de mon avion._

_-C'est vrai… alors soit, j'accepte avec plaisir._

_**0ooo0o0o0o0o**_

Un jour plus tard, quelques heures avant le départ des deux hommes, Charles Bingley s'était levé très tôt, avait pris son petit déjeuner seul au mess des officiers puis avait commencé à préparer ses bagages tout en s'intéressant aux allées et venues dans la section des officiers. Il avait tout d'abord aperçu Élisabeth et le rapport qu'elle tenait bien serré sous son bras puis l'avait même saluée d'un signe de tête lorsqu'elle était ressortie en donnant une impression légèreté qui lui seyait bien et que Charles associa d'emblée à la satisfaction du travail bien accompli plutôt qu'au poids du rapport lui-même et dont elle s'était délestée.

_-N'oublie pas de venir me saluer avant de partir Charles_, l'avait-elle averti avant d'écarter les pans de sa tente puis disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le commandant Darcy qui se dirigea vers la même tente, mais en s'appuyant sur de vraies béquilles cette fois. Ce dernier salua également Charles d'un signe de tête en passant devant lui. Toutefois, comme le lieutenant reçut la visite de celui qui allait le remplacer comme responsable des communications et qu'il dut retourner dans sa tente pour lui montrer comment fonctionne le matériel, c'est dont plutôt en entendant la porte de la caravane se refermer sur le Prince qu'il comprit que le colonel était de nouveau seul dans sa tente.

_-Lieutenant Wickham, vous étiez sous les ordres du commandant Darcy vous aussi n'est-ce pas?_ Osa finalement s'informer Charles.

_-Oui. Je fais partie des quelques survivants qui ont été retrouvés le lendemain de l'attaque. C'est moi d'ailleurs qui ai rédigé le premier rapport, _lui apprit-il sur le même ton que s'il défiait le lieutenant de le traiter de menteur.

_-Pour ma part, j'ai servi sous les ordres de la sœur de Jason… et je dois dire que je ne connais pas d'officiers meilleurs qu'elle, _s'exclama-t-il.

_-Je vous crois volontiers, lieutenant Bingley. Car son frère était du même acabit… Du moins jusqu'à ce que… _s'arrêta-t-il avant de soupirer bruyamment, relever lentement les yeux vers Charles puis reprendre à voix basse…_ écoutez, je n'aime pas médire, mais sachez simplement que c'est moi qui ai découvert de quelle manière le capitaine Jason Bennet échangeait de l'infirmation avec l'ennemi… Avant l'attaque finale, nous n'étions que deux à le savoir et comme le Prince ne voulait pas semer la panique dans nos rangs, je me suis conformé à ses ordres en gardant cette information pour moi._

-_Lieutenant Bingley,_ sursautèrent-ils tous les deux en reconnaissant la voix du colonel.

Après avoir fait signe à George Wickham de rester silencieux, Charles se pressa d'aller discuter à le colonel à l'extérieur de sa tente.

-_Mon colonel!_

_-Repos lieutenant. Je cherche le capitaine Bennet? L'auriez-vous vue?_

_-Euh non… en fait, pour être précis, la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue elle sortait de vos quartiers… _

_-Très bien, merci… je vais me rendre jusqu'à sa tente, _annonça l'officier avant de prendre congé du jeune homme.

Après son départ, Charles retourna vers le lieutenant Wickham dans l'espoir que celui-ci accepterait de poursuivre leur intéressante discussion, mais dut se contenter de lui remettre son matériel tant ce dernier avait changé d'attitude et paraissait pressé. De nouveau seul, Charles termina de remplir son sac de voyage puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'extérieur, là où il faisait beaucoup plus frais.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Élisabeth. Il avait beau être très heureux de pouvoir rentrer à Londres pour prendre des vacances bien méritées, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser la jeune femme seule alors qu'elle vivait des heures aussi difficiles. Ce qui s'était passé la veille au mess des officiers allait très certainement se répéter tant que le Prince n'aurait pas déposé un rapport de nature à innocenter Jason Bennet. Dans le cas contraire, la situation allait très certainement s'aggraver et la jeune femme n'aurait personne vers qui se tourner.

Jetant un œil vers la tente du colonel, presque certain d'avoir reconnu la voix d'Élisabeth, Charles prêta l'oreille puis se dressa sur ses deux pieds en découvrant l'état de celle-ci au moment où elle arrivait à l'extérieur et se mettait aussitôt en marche vers son domaine.

Son pas rapide et saccadé, sa respiration courte et ses épaules sautillantes, tout semblait indiquer qu'elle pleurait. Il se préparait ensuite à quitter l'auvent de sa tente pour aller la rejoindre lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient au moins deux à la suivre des yeux. En effet, le Prince, qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de sa caravane, s'était également immobilisé pour la contempler pensivement.

_-Lieutenant Bingley! _claqua la voix bourrue du colonel.

_-Colonel Bradley!_ rétorqua Charles en faisant volteface et se mettant brusquement au garde-à-vous.

_-Je peux vous parler quelques minutes?_

_-J'arrive, _obtempéra Charles en traversant la place centrale au pas de course pour se diriger vers celui-ci. _On dirait bien que vous avez retrouvé le capitaine Bennet,_ fit-il exprès de mentionner en pénétrant dans tente du colonel.

_-Hein? Oh, oui, _admit-il en détournant le regard. _Elle est allée prendre contact avec sa famille…_ _Elle va revenir dans quelques minutes_, précisa-t-il tout en retournant un groupe de feuilles qui étaient posées pêle-mêle sur sa petite table de travail. Il s'empressa ensuite d'ouvrir le plus haut tiroir de son bureau, ramassa quelque chose puis se tourna vers son invité, _puisque vous nous quittez aujourd'hui et ne serez pas là pour la cérémonie d'assignation des médailles, je vais vous la remettre maintenant si vous voulez bien._

_-Merci de l'honneur que vous me faites,_ s'exclama Charles en se mettant respectueusement au garde-à-vous.

Pendant que le colonel épinglait la décoration sur son uniforme et prononçait les paroles d'usage liées au protocole, Charles s'intéressa à l'enveloppe que l'officier senior gardait dans ses mains et qui portait le sceau de la couronne britannique.

_-Cet argent vient du roi,_ mentionna-t-il justement en la lui tendant. _Tous les hommes de votre unité en ont également reçu une part,_ ajouta-t-il après avoir perçu le geste de recul du jeune homme, _et ils ont tous accepté sans faire d'histoire._

_-Tous sauf Élisabeth, _devina Charles.

-_Effectivement, vous avez raison, le capitaine Bennet a refusé,_ confirma le colonel d'un ton amer. _Mais je dois dire que… si on tient compte des circonstances… je la comprends un peu._

_-Quelles circonstances? _s'inquiéta Charles.

_-Je lui ai fait part des conclusions du rapport que m'a remis le commandant Darcy, _grimaça le colonel en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Et?_

_-C'est bien son frère qui les a tous trahis… il n'y a plus de doute possible._

…_**À suivre…**_

**Difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux n'est-ce pas? **

**N'oubliez pas de commenter.**

**Myriam**


	3. Honte et honneur

**Avant toute chose, je vous demande pardon pour le trop long délais. Je suis en fin d'année scolaire et la préparation du bulletin de mes élèves a été plus longue que prévu. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je serai bientôt en vacances. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de m'écrire. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'échanger avec vous et recevoir vos commentaires. Un merci tout spécial aux non-inscrites. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

_**Troisième partie**_

_-Je n'arrive pas y croire,_ se décomposa le lieutenant Bingley une fois que le colonel eut terminé de lui résumer les grandes lignes du rapport du commandant Darcy, _je ne connaissais pas Jason Bennet aussi bien que je connais sa sœur. Toutefois, puisqu'ils sont de la même famille et qu'elle est la droiture même, je ne peux que la croire lorsqu'elle affirme que son frère n'aurait jamais pu agir comme ça, _opina-t-il avec ferveur.

-_C'est pourtant écrit noir sur blanc dans le rapport du commandant Darcy. Tenez, lisez vous-même la partie qui se rapporte à la mort du capitaine_, lui tendit-il une feuille qu'il avait mise de côté.

Charles en commençait justement la lecture lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvrit les pans de la tente du colonel. Elle attendit sagement sur le seuil que celui-ci l'aperçoive puis lui fasse signe d'approcher avant de se mettre en mouvement puis serrer les lèvres en reconnaissant la feuille que son ami était en train de parcourir des yeux. Resserrant sa poigne sur la copie du rapport qu'elle avait obtenue du Prince lui-même, la jeune femme préféra attendre que Charles eut terminé sa lecture, ne pouvant, pour sa part, songer à autre chose qu'à la discussion très brève mais ô combien intense qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le Prince.

«_Il serait juste d'appeler ça une altercation_ », décida-t-elle avant d'être à nouveau aspirée par ce souvenir et surtout par les émotions négatives que celui-ci avait éveillées.

C'était justement au moment où elle marchait en direction de la tente du colonel dans le but de l'avertir de la décision de ses parents concernant la récompense financière que les éléments s'étaient mis en place. Elle s'était par ailleurs raidie aussitôt que la voix autoritaire du prince avait claquée dans son dos.

Estimant que son grade de commandant prévalait sur son appartenance à la famille royale, Élisabeth s'était bien entendu efforcée de le saluer respectueusement, mais uniquement selon le code militaire: _que puis-je faire pour vous commandant Darcy?_

Le voyant esquisser une grimace, elle comprit qu'elle avait commis un crime de lèse-majesté en décidant d'ignorer son titre de prince, mais refusa délibérément de s'en excuser.

_-J'ai à vous parler, _avait-il alors mentionné du bout des lèvres, preuve qu'il ne le faisait lui-même que par devoir. Obéissant au geste de la main qu'il fit pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans sa caravane, Élisabeth passa devant lui, mais préféra rester près du seuil pour attendre ses directives.

-_Je vous écoute, commandant_, l'avait-elle pressé ensuite au moment où il s'était retrouvé devant elle, la dominant de sa toute sa hauteur.

_-Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier personnellement de m'avoir sauvé la vie, _l'avait-il plus ou moins étonnée.

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, monsieur, _avait-elle bredouillé en fuyant son regard.

_-Le colonel vous a certainement remis votre part de la récompense, _s'était-il informé ensuite.

_-Oui, monsieur_, avait-elle rétorqué alors, se retenant toutefois de lui confier la suite, c'est-à-dire qu'elle l'avait refusée.

_-Très bien, alors voici… j'ai également pensé que vous aimeriez avoir une copie du rapport que j'ai remis tantôt au colonel… je crois que vous devriez le lire._

_-C'est déjà fait monsieur,_ s'était-elle presque étouffée.

_-Ah bon. Alors, puis-je savoir ce que vous en avez pensé?_

Se tenant maintenant devant lui les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, Élisabeth avait finalement réussi à se reprendre pour lui demander, _vous voulez vraiment connaître mon opinion?_

-_Oui_, lui avait-il confirmé alors.

_-Pourquoi? _Avait-elle aussitôt vérifié, on ne peut plus méfiante.

_-Parce qu'il y est question de votre frère et que vous pourriez avoir des questions à me poser, _avait-il précisé d'un ton légèrement agacé.

_-Des questions, _avait-elle répété avec hargne_, je n'en ai aucune… tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que jamais Jason n'aurait fait une chose pareille, _déclina-t-elle d'un seul souffle et en retirant son casque à cause de la chaleur.

_-Vous croyez donc que je mens?_ L'avait-il intimé en s'agrippant fermement à ses béquilles.

-_Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, commandant,_ s'était-elle raidie davantage en le fusillant du regard.

_-Sortez, capitaine,_ lui avait-il brusquement ordonné.

_-À vos ordres!_ avait-elle rétorqué du tac au tac, lui donnant plutôt l'impression qu'elle se moquait.

_-Attendez, _l'avait-il arrêtée alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa caravane, _j'ai une dernière question pour vous, capitaine? _

-_Oui, monsieur,_ s'était-elle détournée en soupirant bruyamment.

_-Vous m'aviez reconnu n'est-ce pas?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Lorsque vous avez éclairé mon visage avec votre lampe dans la prison, vous m'avez reconnu, avouez-le donc? _Avait-il osé insister.

_-Bien sûr que non, _avait-elle aussitôt rétorqué avant de prendre une pause, grimacer, puis ramasser son courage pour lancer,_ en fait commandant Darcy, si vous me permettez de vous livrer le fond de ma pensée, sachez que si ça avait été le cas, je vous aurais plutôt abandonné._

Elle avait menti bien sûr. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Cet homme qui l'avait poussée à bout était de loin l'être le plus arrogant qu'elle eut connu et un fieffé menteur. Car tout était mensonge dans son rapport. Tout ce qui concernait Jason directement et sans doute une foule d'autres détails. Il avait osé ternir la réputation de son MODÈLE, son frère adoré, et ça, elle ne pourrait JAMAIS le lui pardonner.

_-C'est inconcevable_, revint-elle à la réalité en entendant Charles commenter la fin de sa lecture.

-_Alors capitaine, avez-vous pu parler à vos parents? _S'intéressa plutôt le colonel tout en reprenant la feuille des mains de Charles.

-_En effet… mon père souhaite que…_ s'arrêta-t-elle le temps de chercher la meilleure façon de formuler sa demande, _j'ai une faveur à vous demander en son nom, colonel._

_-Laquelle? _l'interrogea-t-il tout sourire.

_-Mon père souhaite que j'interroge les survivants… que je parle aux hommes qui étaient de cette mission avec mon frère… _

-_Vous avez mon autorisation_, finit par céder le colonel avant de lever son index haut dans les airs et préciser, _je n'y mets qu'une seule condition._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Vous n'irez pas interroger le Prince._

_-C'est que, _déglutit-elle_, je me suis déjà entretenue avec lui… mais ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'interroger davantage. Tout est __**ici**__ pas vrai,_ désigna-t-elle sa copie du rapport.

-_Il vous en a donné une copie?_ s'étonna le colonel.

-_Oui. N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part,_ ironisa-t-elle avant de lâcher un bref soupir et reprendre, _j'ai beau ne pas croire à ses conclusions, il n'en reste pas moins que je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure de prouver qu'il ment._

_-Lizzie!_ intervint Charles le premier, _tu ne peux pas traiter le Prince de menteur._

Les joues désormais en feu, Élisabeth s'empressa de rétorquer, _et lui dans son rapport, il s'est gêné lui? _

_-Lizzie!_

_-Oh je t'en prie Charles! _rétorqua-t-elle froidement_, tout Prince que soit cet homme, c'est de MON FRÈRE qu'il parle. _

-_Assez capitaine_! l'intima le colonel, _il est temps de mesurer vos paroles…._

_-…_

Levant les yeux vers le vieil homme, Élisabeth serra les lèvres, exhala un profond soupir puis lâcha,_ je vous demande pardon, colonel._

_-Excuses acceptées, _grommela-t-il._ Bon… Maintenant que tout est éclairci, voici ce que je vous propose… _reprit-il après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes_, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, je crois me souvenir que vous avez vous-même des vacances à écouler – vacances que vous repoussez sans cesse._

_-En effet, _se renfrogna-t-elle.

_-Bien… alors, voilà ce que je vous propose, _mentionna-t-il sur le même ton que s'il lui eut donné un ordre_, après avoir terminé d'interroger chacun des survivants, vous retournerez en Angleterre. Quand à cet argent, _insista-t-il après avoir repris l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dédaignée un peu plus tôt,_ vous allez l'accepter. Votre famille en a besoin._

-_Sauf votre respect monsieur, je veux bien considérer la possibilité d'écouler mes jours de vacances,_ annonça-t-elle d'une voix bourrue, _mais je ne prendrai jamais cet argent… Mes parents et moi on est du même avis… nous n'en voulons pas._

**0oo0o0oo0o0oo0**

_« Chère Lizzie,_

_Voilà bientôt trois mois que nous sommes bloqués au même endroit. Toute cette mission me paraît tellement longue que je ne me souviens presque plus avoir connu autre chose que la pluie. Tu vas rire de moi bien entendu en lisant la suite, mais sache tout de même que jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'un jour la froidure de nos hivers me manquerait._

_Notre mission dont je ne connais que les grandes lignes me semble toujours aussi inutile. Puisque notre commandant (homme très peu loquace s'il en est un) reçoit lui-même ses instructions au compte-gouttes et qu'il est de nature très méfiante, la solitude me pèse énormément et mes pensées se tournent immanquablement vers vous tous…»_

Après avoir surligné en jaune le second paragraphe, Lizzie posa la feuille sur la table devant elle et ramassa la seconde lettre qu'elle avait reçue deux mois après la première.

_« Ouf, il était temps! Le commandant me fait maintenant suffisamment confiance pour discuter stratégie avec moi. Peux-tu croire qu'il m'a fallu pas loin de quatre mois pour y arriver? Je dois admettre que plus je discute avec cet homme, plus je l'apprécie. En plus d'être un leader naturel, sous certains aspects, il me fait même légèrement penser à toi. Il aime débattre – au moins autant que toi - et possède une culture générale (et bien sûr militaire) qui défie la tienne. À quelques reprises, il nous est arrivé de discuter jusqu'aux petites heures du matin sans arriver à faire consensus. Toutefois, contrairement à toi, il ne lui est jamais arrivé de me cribler de coups lorsque nos opinions s'avèrent irréconciliables ou que je me montre entêté. »_

_-Non!_ Lâcha-t-elle en posant cette seconde lettre avec impatience, _ce n'est pas celle-là non plus. _Sautant alors directement sur dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son frère, Élisabeth échappa un profond soupir puis leva courageusement les yeux sur celle-ci.

_«… Je ne suis pas fou… Je sais que le commandant ne me fait plus confiance. En fait, depuis cette dernière percée dans le camp ennemi qui nous a malheureusement valu de perdre de nombreux hommes, tout est irrémédiablement changé dans nos rapports. C'en est fini de nos échanges et nos discussions ouvertes. La méfiance est de nouveau au goût du jour. _

_Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie de ces jeux innocents auxquels nous nous livrions tous les deux et où la frontière entre les bons et les méchants était toujours claire et définie. Pourquoi ne reste-t-il rien de tout cela aujourd'hui? Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit compliqué? Compliqué au point où notre propre position peut même être remise en question. Au point où l'on en vient à douter de soi. »_

Les yeux toujours accrochés sur la dernière phrase, Élisabeth fut bien obligée d'admettre que plus d'un y aurait vu une preuve irréfutable que Jason était derrière l'attaque à laquelle son frère faisait allusion dans cette lettre et sur laquelle le commandant s'appuyait dans son rapport pour affirmer que c'était lui le traître. Après avoir cherché puis trouvé la page du rapport en question et surtout le paragraphe qu'elle avait surligné lors de sa première lecture, Élisabeth prit le temps de le relire attentivement.

« … _L'ennemi nous attendait. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que l'un des nôtres l'avait prévenu. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon d'expliquer que nous ne l'ayons aucunement surpris en attaquant en pleine nuit. Par ailleurs, puisque le capitaine Jason Bennet était le seul à qui j'avais confié mes intentions et donc le seul qui savait où et quand nous allions frapper, tout porte à croire que ce serait lui le traître. Voilà pourquoi, quand l'un de mes hommes m'a apporté la dernière lettre que celui-ci comptait envoyer à sa sœur et que celle-ci contenait une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité, j'ai pris la décision de lui tendre un piège. »_

Élisabeth savait maintenant pour avoir lu la suite et pour avoir questionné les quatre derniers survivants, que c'est au cours de la seconde attaque que l'ensemble des membres de cette unité avait été capturé et que Jason avait été éliminé. Il était vraisemblablement directement tombé dans le piège que le commandant lui avait tendu avec l'aide d'un autre soldat. Elle connaissait le nom de cet homme et s'était même entretenue avec lui à deux reprises.

_« -J'adorais votre frère. C'était un excellent officier. Il était le dernier homme que j'aurais cru capable de trahir… mais les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes… comme les preuves d'ailleurs_, lui avait-il même confié tristement lors de leur seconde discussion et après qu'Élisabeth lui eut montré les parties du rapport du commandant faisant état de cette trahison.

_-Parlez-moi à nouveau de cette lettre que vous avez trouvée et qui était signée de sa main_, l'avait-elle questionnée l'instant d'après.

_-C'est une lettre qui vous était adressée, je crois… votre frère a dû l'échapper en sortant de sa tente, car c'est là que je l'ai trouvée. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas lue, mais comme celle-ci était ouverte et que les coordonnées de notre camp étaient inscrites en haut de la première page, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'aller la montrer au commandant._

_-Où est-elle maintenant? Comment expliquez-vous qu'on ne me l'ait jamais remise? Après tout, elle m'était adressée? _L'avait-elle alors brusqué.

_-J'imagine qu'elle est entre les mains du colonel… après tout, il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction… »_

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

-_Je ne l'ai pas encore montré à ta mère, car je sais déjà comment elle réagirait, _grimaça monsieur Bennet en ouvrant le tiroir de son secrétaire pour saisir quelque chose. Ramassant le carton format carte postale des mains de son père, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils aussitôt qu'elle reconnut le sceau royal puis se concentra sur le message.

-_Pas question que j'y aille_, se braqua-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle eut compris que toute la famille Bennet était invitée au Palais de Buckingham afin que le roi puisse remettre une médaille honorifique à celle qui avait participé au sauvetage du prince William. _Pas question que je me livre à cette mascarade…_

_-Je savais bien que tu répondrais cela… _la contempla tendrement son père avant d'exhaler un profond soupir. _J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en la recevant il y a deux jours… mais depuis… j'y ai bien repensé… assez en tout cas pour changer d'idée._

_-Hein? Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai pensé à Jason… _

Incapable de reprendre la parole à cause de boule qui remontait de sa gorge, Élisabeth garda les yeux braqués sur son père et attendit la suite de son explication.

_-Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux accepter cette médaille…_

_-Mais… _commença la jeune femme.

_-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ton retour, _reprit rapidement son père_, j'ai repensé à cette récompense financière… et me suis demandé s'il nous n'aurions pas dû l'accepter, _mentionna-t-il prudemment.

Ressentant alors la même frustration qu'au moment où le Prince avait insinué qu'elle l'avait reconnu avant de le sauver, Élisabeth se dressa devant son père et serra les poings.

_-Alors là c'est la meilleure,_ tempêta-t-elle.

_-Écoute-moi bien Lizzie… J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce problème… _se braqua-t-il à son tour._ Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'en suis venu à cette conclusion… Mais plutôt parce que… que tu le veuilles ou non… cette invitation et tout ce qui vient avec représente peut être notre dernière chance de retrouver une certaine dignité… _

_-Oh non je t'en prie, pas ça…._

_-La prouesse de l'un de mes enfants est sans conteste de nature à faire oublier la possible trahison d'un autre, _déclina-t-il tristement et la mine basse_._

_-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à y aller, papa, _s'affola Élisabeth pour finir.

-_Mais ce n'est pas mon intention voyons,_ affirma-t-il en lui attrapant la main, _tu feras ce que bon te semble et je te jure que je respecterai ton choix_, s'engagea-t-il avant de porter sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

_-Merci, papa_, le remercia-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Après avoir exhalé un dernier profond soupir et relâché sa main, monsieur Bennet se leva à son tour, ramassa le carton d'invitation, le remit dans le tiroir de son bureau puis changea totalement de sujet, _n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que le lieutenant Bingley vient te voir?_

_-Oui, _se pressa-t-elle de se diriger vers la porte_, il sera bientôt là d'ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait avec sa sœur Caroline._

_-Oh, un dernier conseil ma douce, n'insiste pas trop sur son statut de célibataire en le présentant à ta mère, car sinon, elle aura tôt fait de le voir marié avec toi ou avec l'une de tes sœurs, _blagua-t-il pour finir.

_**Ooooo0o0oo0o0oo0oo**_

-_Alors? Quel est votre verdict lieutenant Bingley,_ l'agaça Élisabeth lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule avec son ami pendant qu'ils suivaient le sentier aménagé qu'il y avait sur le bord du lac.

_-Ils sont presque tous comme tu me les avais décrits_, pesa-t-il sagement ses mots, car il se doutait bien que son amie était assez sensible pour avoir remarqué à quel point sa sœur aînée l'intéressait.

_-En mieux pour certains je crois, non?_ Lui confirma-t-elle qu'il avait raison.

Nullement étonnée de le voir rougir, Élisabeth songea maintenant à la réaction de sa sœur aînée lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté Charles. Non seulement celle-ci s'était mise à bredouiller – ce qui était loin d'être son habitude – mais encore n'avait-elle pu se retenir de le dévisager chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

_-Ta sœur aînée est sans conteste une bien belle jeune femme,_ admit-il sans toutefois tourner le regard dans sa direction.

_-Je sais… Jane est unique… « Comme Jason d'ailleurs » _se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

_-Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec un soldat? _se risqua-t-il enfin à demander.

_-Hum, _lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de s'arrêter pour mieux réfléchir_, en fait Charles, il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter, mais là… depuis la mo… depuis la disparition de Jason, _se reprit-elle difficilement, _on a tous tellement changé…_

_-Évidemment… _répéta son compagnon.

_-C'est chez Jane que le changement a été le plus important…_

_-Ah… _

_-Elle s'est refermée sur elle-même… et réagit très mal quand que je fais allusion à mon éventuel départ… _

_-Je la comprends totalement… C'est un peu comme Caroline d'ailleurs, elle aussi me fait une scène chaque fois que je repars en mission, _évoqua-t-il pour finir, laissant ensuite un assez long silence s'installer entre eux.

_-Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu t'accompagner finalement. J'aurais vraiment aimé faire sa connaissance._

_-On se reprendra dans quelques jours, _mentionna-t-il avant de s'arrêter soudainement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un détail important. _Oh, mais j'y pense… je sais déjà à quel moment vous pourrez vous rencontrer…_

_-J'imagine que tu fais allusion au bal et à la remise des médailles, _le surprit malgré tout Élisabeth.

Après avoir acquiescé joyeusement, Charles osa poursuivre, _alors, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à ce sujet?_

_-Toi? Que comptes-tu faire?_

_-Je t'ai posé la question le premier, _s'obstina-t-il.

_-Et bien… ça dépend, _bougonna-t-elle.

_-Ça dépend de quoi? _insista-t-il.

_-De toi…_

_-Comment ça? _s'étonna-t-il.

_-J'irai si tu y vas, _opina-t-elle finalement, avant de lâcher un grognement sourd, donner un coup de pied sur un caillou qui lui bloquait le chemin puis protester, _oh… Et puis non, ce n'est pas vrai… je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'y aller!_

_-Voyons Lizzie… ne te mets pas dans cet état... tu n'as qu'à refuser et c'est fini… personne ne t'oblige à y aller…_

_-Pardon Charles… je m'excuse… je n'ai pas à diriger ma colère contre toi… je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute… mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu es la seconde personne à me parler de ça aujourd'hui… _

_-Qui d'autre t'en a parlé?_

_-Mon père…_

_-Oh… Et?_

_-Et RIEN! Il m'a dit de faire comme je veux… _Après avoir roulé des yeux, Élisabeth s'empressa d'ajouter,_ je déteste ça quand tout repose sur mes épaules…_

_-Pour un officier c'est assez inhabituel, _se moqua Charles avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

_-Et moi qui croyais que tu me faciliterais la tâche en m'apprenant que tu ne voulais pas y aller non plus, _déplora Élisabeth.

_-Et rater la seule occasion que j'aurais de te voir habillée autrement qu'en soldat… t'es folle? _Se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

_-Pffff… au fond ce qui t'intéresse réellement Charles, c'est de danser avec ma sœur… _

_-Seulement si toi aussi tu danses avec le Prince William, _renchérit son compagnon un peu trop vite.

La voyant se décomposer à cette seule évocation, Charles se mordit les lèvres, se vautra dans le silence puis l'imita lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher. Lorsqu'il réalisa que les épaules de son amie se voûtaient et que de légers soubresauts les agitaient, il avança doucement sa main, mais décida de suspendre son mouvement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

_-C'est trop horrible Charles…_

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est si horrible Lizzie?_

_-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit…_

_-À propos de quoi, _s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

_-J'ai appris une chose effrayante… inimaginable quand je me suis entretenue avec l'un des hommes qui a côtoyé Jason et le commandant Darcy…_

Toujours figé derrière elle, Charles ouvrit la bouche pour l'encourager à poursuivre, mais fut réduit au silence la jeune femme qui se détourna, riva son regard sans le sien puis déclina, _je connais le nom de celui qui est responsable de la mort de mon frère..._

_-Oui… moi aussi puisque c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans le rapport du commandant… Jason a été tué par l'ennemi au moment où il essayait d'aller rejoindre son contact, _énuméra Charles.

_-Tu as tout faux, mon cher! _mentionna-t-elle de nouveau, _c'est le Prince héritier lui-même qui a fait feu sur Jason._

_-Quoi?_

_-C'est le Prince hériter qui a tué mon frère…_

_-C'est impossible voyons… _

_-Sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer cela?_

_-Comment ça sur quoi je me base? Mais sur le rapport, voyons. Je ne vois pas sur quoi d'autre je…_

_-Charles, _le coupa-t-elle brusquement,_ c'est le Prince lui-même qui l'a rédigé ce foutu rapport… _

Légèrement décontenancé, Charles se passa la main dans les cheveux puis plaida_, oui, peut-être… mais tu oublies que tous ceux qui ont survécu l'ont contresigné._

_-Ça ne change rien… _

_-Comment ça, ça ne change rien?_

_-Rares sont les soldats qui ont le courage de contredire un supérieur, alors imagine s'il s'agit d'un supérieur et d'un Prince?_

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Chapitre 4, le bal.**_

_**À vous la parole, Miriamme**_


End file.
